Son Goku (Chou)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After defeating Kid Buu, Goku works as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, and seeks to fight and surpass him. In the process, he is introduced to the universes that exist beyond his own, and the amazing warriors that they contain. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-B | 3-B, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | 3-B Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 42 (physically 35) to 44 (physically 40) Classification: Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Saiyan God Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance or Potara Earrings), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Adapted to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Resistance to Paralysis | All previous abilities, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) | All previous abilities, Matter Destruction via Hakai (Capable of reducing beings to dust, regardless of their durability), Possibly Soul Destruction (Beerus threatened to destroy Frieza's soul, however it's unknown if it would have been through Hakai or if Goku's variation is as effective) | All previous abilities, Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Solar System level (Believed he could defeat Super Perfect Cell and possibly contend with Kid Buu with Super Saiyan alone) | Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of shaking the universe as well as eventually destroying it, however, the exact time frame is unknown) | Multi-Galaxy level (10% of Super Saiyan Blue alone is roughly comparable to the full power of the Super Saiyan God transformation), higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form (As a Completed Super Saiyan Blue, he can use all 100% of his power, and contended with Fusion Zamasu. Can enter a power stressed form similar to Kaio-ken for even more power), can ignore conventional durability with Hakai | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Capable of contending with Jiren who is stronger than the God of Destruction of Universe 11, Belmod, who should be comparable to the likes of Champa and Beerus who were going to destroy Universe 7 in their fight. According to Goku, he would have been eventually able to defeat Jiren had the form been able to last longer), should also be capable of Hakai Speed: At least FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as before, and if Goku's beliefs are correct, should be at least somewhat comparable to the speeds he showed as a Super Saiyan 3 back in the Buu Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Fought a casual Beerus, but still forced him to use more power than he could remember he has done in a long time, despite being able to fly through astronomical distances normally) | Massively FTL+ (Outmatched Hit, until he powered up further. Easily blitzed Zamasu using Super Saiyan God) | Massively FTL+ (Managed to blitz a suppressed Jiren) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic ''' | '''Multi-Galactic, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Multi-Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured | High as a Super Saiyan God | Significantly low with Super Saiyan Blue (Even using 10% of Super Saiyan Blue takes a significant amount of stamina to use, forcing him to switch to Super Saiyan God in rapid succession). Originally low with Completed Super Saiyan Blue (His body could only handle the strain of the Completed Super Saiyan Blue for a small amount of time, however, significantly greater than before), eventually became very high (Overcame the strain caused by the Completed Super Saiyan Blue) | Extremely low with Ultra Instinct (Only lasts a few moments before regressing back to his base form) Range: Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission | Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shock waves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Extended Melee Range with Hakai. Universal with Instant Transmission, ki blasts, and attacks | Same as before Standard Equipment: The Zen'ō button. Intelligence: Gifted. While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. His intelligence allows him to predict the very movements of other skilled fighters even when they use Time Stop such as Hit. Overcame his stamina weakness as a Super Sayian Blue with his intellect, by rapidly changing between Super Saiyan God and Blue. Mastered the Super Saiyan Blue transfromation in the middle of a fight against Fusion Zamasu. Weaknesses: Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into and drains a large amount of ki, the latter of which could kill him if he lacks sufficient ki | Mastered Super Saiyan Blue heavily strains his body, resulting in him exploding, though he has trained this away. His Power Stressed Form is essentially a weaker counterpart to the kaio-ken, offering significant more damage to his body from use | Ultra Instinct only lasted seconds before reverting to his base form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. It is noted that if Goku makes even the smallest mistake using it, he could easily destroy Earth. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi, and attempted to use it to seal Fusion Zamasu, but used the wrong tag, allowing him to break free. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korrin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient in terms of energy usage. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form above a regular Super Saiyan God, originally it wasn't stable, resulting in massive stamina loss in short periods of time. The issue was big enough that both Goku and Vegeta could originally only result to 10%, and even that was draining. However, eventually Goku completed the form, which made him retain all the excess ki he had inside his body, becoming an extremely efficient form. *'Ultra Instinct:' A form that increases Goku's capabilities an extreme amount, and giving him instinctive reactions and allowing him to surpass the Gods of Destruction themselves. In the manga's interpretation, it seems that Goku might be able to access this form with significantly more ease, however, the transformation also lasts significantly less time. UI Goku Manga.png Untitled 3.png Screenshot (552).png Hakai/Destruction: In his battle against Fusion Zamasu, Son Goku was forced to resort to using the Hakai, a technique he somehow mimicked from Beerus, despite never having seen it. With this technique, he can turn someone to dust by waving his hand in front of them, however, it uses a large amount of ki. Screenshot (546).png Untitled 2.png Screenshot (551).png Key: Base and normal Super Saiyan Transformations | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Ultra Instinct Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3